Always and Forever
by A Single Drop of Blood
Summary: Edward and Bella talk in their bedroom.


**Always and Forever**

volvos4vamps

I placed some lasagna on Charlie's plate, having already eaten myself. Without waiting for a thank you, I went up to the bathroom, changing into my pajamas. I brushed my teeth hurriedly, exited about what I knew was waiting in my room. I ran back down to Charlie, who had barely started on his lasagna, and wished him a good night. He smiled at me, wished me a good night too. I wasn't paying attention, though. My thoughts were in my room. I half-ran up to my bedroom, but of course, there he was, already there, looking more like a Greek god than anyone had the right to. He smiled in welcoming and patted the bed beside him. I ran up to him, hopped on the bed next to him, and kissed him. He smiled my favorite crooked smile as he pulled away.

"You're happy tonight," Edward noted.

"I'm with you." I shrugged. "I'm always happy with you." I reached forward to kiss him again. He smiled. This kiss, I noted, was longer than they used to be, back in junior year. He was willing to let down his careful wall a little; one proof of this was the fact that he was not pulling away as quickly. He didn't touch me so gently anymore, which meant he was no longer paranoid about crushing me. I no longer felt like I was a piece of glass, about to break. He opened his mouth slightly and I breathed in his scent. My heartbeat sped up exponentially, and neither of us missed it. I felt his lips curve upward as I blushed. When he pulled away, I lay my head against his chest, ice cold. I could only hear his breathing, rhythmic and even. He sighed and placed his head against my hair, his hands falling to my back.

We sat like that for an immeasurable amount of time, maybe hours, or maybe a few seconds, before he disappeared into the darkness. I, on cue, pulled my covers over me quickly, turned into the position I usually sleep in, and breathed with exaggerated slowness. Almost immediately after, Charlie opened the door slowly, trying to be discrete. He called my name quietly. I almost laughed. Did he expect me to answer when I was faking? I wasn't nine, I was nineteen. After a minute, he apparently gave up and left, and Edward was immediately under the covers with me, his muted laughter shaking the bed.

"All this time," he chuckled, "and you are still no better at that. You really should try to fake sleeping better, Bella."

"Hey, at least I _can_ sleep. When I pretend, there is a chance that I really _am_ asleep."

"Good point." Again, the bed shook, yet not a sound escaped his lips. He swept me up into his arms again, cradling me in his strong grip. I lay my head to his stone chest. The only sound I could hear was his breathing, and that was enough. Then he set me down beside him, and we talked. Not about much, just school things at first, like how he was still upset by the way Mike, Eric, and Tyler thought about me. I glared furiously at him for reminding me of my unwanted 'fan club,' as Edward called it.

Then things grew a little more personal. I asked about Jasper and was pleased to hear that he was getting better at controlling his impulses. Edward had finally forgiven Rosalie, too, and I hugged him tightly in rejoice. Even if the relationship between us wasn't the best, rather it was cold and distant; she didn't mean to upset Edward.

After hours of talking, a small yawn quietly escaped my lips. He heard it of course.

"Sleep." It wasn't a request, more a command. I didn't have to worry about him leaving now; he stayed almost every night. But still…

"Not a chance. I have way too much on my mind." And I did. I used to think being in a relationship with a vampire was the most dangerous my life could get. After all, I was almost killed by vampires twice. I shuddered, remembering the incident with James, along with the nightmare in Italy. Edward stared at me, a hint of frustration was in his eyes. He was still unused to being unable to read my mind.

"How easily frustrated I am, even after all this time." He smiled, but his eyes still peered curiously into mine. "Tell me…what is on your mind?" His irresistible eyes had abilities of their own, so I looked away from him, not wanting to be persuaded.

"You'll get angry." It was a whisper, barely audible. He heard it.

"Try me." His velvety, musical voice was almost irresistible. I shook my head.

He smiled. He leaned forward, placing his arms on either side of me. I couldn't move. He smiled, leaning forward slightly.

"Now," his scent stunned me, and I struggled not to give in. I giggled. "Not a chance." He leaned in closer. His golden eyes poured into mine. My heartbeat jumped around crazily. "And now will you tell me?" I struggled to keep my thoughts together.

"I told you. You don't _want_ me to tell you. You'll get angry." He smiled. "Well, we won't know until you tell me." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "At least tell me what it is about. You can't just tell me something and not explain it. You said so yourself." I smiled at his memory of when I toured his house two years ago. I began to protest, but he pressed his lips softly against mine.

Well fine. He asked me to tell him, he would have to deal with the consequences. As he pulled away, I sighed. "Just remember you made me." He smiled, his face inches from mine. "Deal."

"I was thinking about…" He sat, waiting, his confident smile coming closer to my face, leaning in for another kiss. "Jacob."

His lips turned to unresponsive stone as they barely touched mine. He pulled away abruptly, his face furious. "WHAT?!?" His voice shook the bed. I looked angrily towards the door. Even if he couldn't read my mind, he knew what I was thinking. He apparently didn't care, though. "He's fast asleep. But that's not the point." His eyes turned black as he grew angrier.

Jacob, my friend since birth, had grown to be very close to me during the period of last year in which Edward was absent. I felt the healed hole in my chest prickling around the edges at the memories of pain and raw emotion. During this time, Jake not only became a close friend, but also changed dramatically. He became a werewolf, as all Quileutes do at a certain age. He joined a group of werewolves, Sam Uley's group, who hunted vampires. I had no problem when he saved me from Laurent, a vampire who was trying to kill me, but still, he wanted to kill Alice, too. Things got even more distant when he wished Edward to be gone right after he arrived. But still, I was worried about him. I still had that horribly heartbreaking expression in my mind from the last time I saw him. Edward's furious voice brought me out of my thought process.

"Why were you thinking about Jacob? Do you not remember how dangerous he is to you? Do you not remember that if you wish to become a vampire, you would not be able to interact with him? Have you forgotten that a vampire is a werewolf's worst enemy?!"

"Have you forgotten that Jake, werewolf or not, is my friend?" My voice was small and weak, losing the furious effect I wanted due to my breathlessness at his anger. I was standing up now, trying to get my point across.

His eyes tinted back towards gold, seeing that I was only thinking of him as a worried friend. "Yes, love, but it might not be possible in the near future." I began to protest, but he held a finger to my lips. "Let me finish. In the near future, you will be married to a vampire." He pointed to his chest momentarily. "Soon after _that_, you yourself will become a vampire, as we agreed upon."

I could not help but beam at the prospect of becoming a vampire. I had wished it for so long, and after all this time, Edward agreed to give me a 'new birth' if I married him.

"So, in the near future, you might have to make a choice, Bella." He kissed my forehead. "For, as a vampire, and Cullen, you will be forbidden from encroaching upon the LaPush property. Now that Jacob is a werewolf, he holds the treaty much more dearly." Oh yeah. I forgot about that. The treaty claiming Quillettes and Cullens would not enter each other's property would put a damper on our relationship.

"But," Edward took my face in his hands, placing his face into my hair. "Let us not worry about this now. For now, you should sleep." He pulled up his head, kissed me briefly, before picking me up with one hand, pulling back the sheets again with the other. He placed me under the covers, pulled the covers up to my chest, and kissed me on the forehead. His wonderful scent drew all worried of Jake from my mind instantly.

"Good night, Bella." He walked over to his usual spot in my mother's rocking chair, setting in for the night.

"Good night, Edward. I love you."

"Always and forever." And with those words echoing through my mind, I drifted into sleep, where my Romeo starred yet again in my dreams…


End file.
